The Master Plan Begins
by PhantomDragonHeart
Summary: The Overlord waited at the top of the mountain ready to explain his master plan. Since I haven't seen a story explaining a connection between the Great Devourer and the Overlord, I took a shot at one. This also explains where the giant stone warrior fit into the stone army. This story somewhat opens up a different side of General Kozu.


**AN: This is my first Ninjago fanfic, so please be nice. (Ps. The stone army is speaking in their ancient language but since no one understands that, i wrote it in english ;D )**

(Kozu's pov)

"General, get up here NOW!" I heard our dark master shout from the top of the tallest mountain on the dark island. General Xendokras (Zen-doc-rus) told me to follow him up the mountain. As we climbed the side, Xendokras reminded me that, as the second in command, I would take over if anything happened to him. I laughed "Nothing can stop you Xendokras. You're the biggest and strongest of all the stone army." A small chuckle escaped from behind his stone mask "Let's get to the top before the Overlord gets _really _mad"

We made it to the top and saw a huge and complicated machine. My glowing green eyes scanned up and down with awe until they stopped on the innermost part, this giant structure was just a clock. Why did the Overlord build a clock? "Behold" the Overlord's bodiless form floated around his giant clock "This mechanical marvel will count down to the final battle between good and evil." General Xendokras took a step back to admire the countdown clock, "My lord, why did you build this clock when we can just go back to the light side of Ninjago and destroy that twist-itzu master right now?" The Overlord emitted a deep, ominous laugh, "Because, I lost my form and was banished from this world when the _spinjitzu _master split Ninjago in two. Now the only way I can regain my true form and rule is to implement my master plan." I decided as the second in command I can ask questions too "But what _is _your master plan, Overlord?" Xendokras shot me a worried look as the Overlord floated down and stopped right in front of my red and white face. "You are brave, little warrior, but I'm glad you asked. My plan is quite complicated so I won't waste time explaining all of it to your simple stony minds." My rocky body boiled with anger upon hearing the insult he just threw at me and Xendokras. "In order for me to regain my true form, I must take a mortal and plunge his life into darkness. Once I do that, he will help shift the balance back to evil; I can take his body and turn it into my own."He laughed his menacing laugh once again. I gave in to my continuously rising anger and challenged, "And how do you propose to do that Mr. No Form." My voice grew stronger throughout the sentence, and I could have sworn I saw a flash of fear appear on Xendokras' face. The Overlord almost instantly appeared in front of me, and I nearly jumped out of my stony skin. "I said you were brave small one, don't push the little bit of luck you actually have." My body tightened with anger as I glared at the inner orb of his formless spirit. Xendokras cleared his throat to break the deadly silence, "Master who will you turn to the dark side, and how will you do it?" The dark spirit uttered a low chuckle and spoke with sickening amounts of overconfidence, "Simple my dear general, to pay back the cursed spinjitzu master for blocking me from returning to this world, I will take his firstborn son from him. And in order to do that, I must infect the boy with darkness, so I have created a minion to accomplish this task. I created it from the vilest of all species and the greed of every mortal in Ninjago." He flew over to the clock where a hatch on the innermost part began to unlock. My eyes widened as I imagined what monstrous creature could be in there. The machine opened to reveal what look to be a small pile of leather. "What in the underworld?" I muttered as the creature lifted its head and opened its glowing pink eyes. _It's a snake, Duh. _Xendokras look extremely confused, "A tiny snake, how will it turn the boy evil, master?" The Overlord emitted yet _another_ wicked chuckle, "This creature's venom is filled with the strongest concentrated evil on the Dark Island. I will send it to the home of the spinjitzu master where this wicked serpent will wait for its prey." The Overlord floated back in front of us, "Now, I want you both to go tell the serpentine the legend of a snake-demon that will grow forever as long as it consumes." I had never heard of who he was talking about, "Who are the serpentine?" Xendokras spoke up "The serpentine are human-like snakes, kozu." "And one more thing," the Overlord began, "in order for everything to go as planned; the entire stone army will be put in a deep slumber until they are reawakened be my signal." I stepped back in shock and refused to curb my anger this time, "What! You expect me to just waltz over to these snake-people, tell them about your magic pile of scales, and then fall asleep until you give me a wakeup call!" Pure fear appeared on Xendokras' as I saw the Overlord begin to glow bright red, "You dare defy MY orders!" My entire stone body exploded with pain as I fell to my hands and knees. I knew then and there I would pay dearly for my rant. I laid flat on my stomach as the Overlord's voice boomed in my head. "You are nothing but MY minions; you do as you're told when I tell you to do it!" Through the ringing in my ears I heard Xendokras plead for the Overlord to stop. The searing pain began to subside enough for me to open my green eyes and see my four armed mentor kneeling down next to me to see if I was alright. "Now back to business, Xendokras, take your sorry excuse for a second in command and go carry out my orders." I stood up and shook my head to rid myself of some lingering pain. Xendokras began to lead me back down the mountain, "One moment general,"the Overlord spoke up once more, "In my anger I nearly forgot one thing. The last key element in my plan is this helmet." He gestured to the headgear sitting on a small perch at the base of the clock. _What's so special about a helmet? _"I'm glad you asked, little stone warrior." I became filled with terror as I realized the Overlord could hear my thoughts. He uttered a deep chuckle and continued, "This helmet is the symbol of my dark rule, and you will obey he who wears it without question. Xendokras, I have a special job for you. When you wake from your slumber, I want you to find and destroy the green-clad ninja and everyone with him. Destroy him at all costs. Understood?" Xendokras stood strait and answered our dark master with confidence, "Yes." "Good. Now, go implement the plan."

As we trudged down the mountain anger and pain still surged through my body. Xendokras broke the silence once again, "That was really risky up there, Kozu. He could have crushed you right there." I finally decided to speak, "Just because that taskmaster created us doesn't mean we have to wait on him hand and foot." My mentor stopped suddenly at these words causing me to bump into him. "You better learn to curb that temper of yours. I won't always be around to protect you." He spoke solemnly. "I guess you're right, Xendokras. I just can't stand that guy." He sighed, "Come on, let's get down there and finish this battle."


End file.
